


intricacies (what we don't talk about and what needs not be said)

by hikaie



Series: TFA Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Dacryphilia, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaie/pseuds/hikaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not often that she gets this- it’s already been weeks, and even when they do have time for sex they try and make it quick out of necessity for rest. But she’s felt it, in herself and in them, they miss each other and tonight is sleepy and slow and so tender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	intricacies (what we don't talk about and what needs not be said)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've done a kinkmeme fill since ye olde days of Homestuck. Jeeze. Fill for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1371450#cmt1371450). I'm a sucker for crying and praise.

They haven’t had a night to themselves in _weeks_ \- between missions and training and the finer aspects of an ongoing war, most nights sees them collapsing in a haphazard pile in their quarters at all hours. There’s a lot of pent up sexual tension, need for release to de-stress, and Finn is a _really_ clingy sleeper. (He’s clingy all the time but when he’s horny or emotional it’s worse. By worse, it’s the _best_. Rey hadn’t known human contact could be so warm and wholly good.)

So in the first good stretch of twelve hours they have to themselves as a trio in weeks, it’s no surprise it leads to Rey panting hot and wet up against Poe’s collarbone. (She’d woken with Finn hard against her thigh, heavy sleep-thick breaths against her mid-back. A groggy flick of eyes had shown Poe was awake, hand stroking soft over her side below the folded hem of her rucked-up night shirt. A few more minutes had seen them all awake.)

Finn’s hands are curled around her hips, so gentle, rough on his fingertips but warm all over. She delights at the way he handles her, with so much care and reverence she’d never even known was _possible_ before they’d met. (Rey thanks the Force every day that something, some _one_ as good as Finn came into her life.) He steadies her with his left, dips the right between her thighs to part them before pressing his middle finger firm against her clit. She twists her fingers into the sheets just past Poe’s shoulders, squints at the awed, smiling look he gives her while Finn works her.

A high, reedy noise escapes her when Finn pulls his finger back in a slow line, running through the slick between her lips. He reaches down and palms at Poe’s cock, and it’s her turn to watch with a sense of wonder as he squirms beneath her and moans breathlessly. Their boyfriend is so _good_ to them.

She whimpers when Finn carefully lines up Poe’s tip at her entrance, then replaces his hand at her hips and squeezes soothingly. Poe’s hands slide light up the back of her thighs and he reaches back farther, pulls Finn flush against her ass. Finn pushes down and Poe arches up and _oh, oh_. Rey sighs long and low at the warm, smooth slide of Poe’s cock inside her. Finn pushes gently ‘til she gasps at the feel of Poe’s cockhead nudging deep and on the edge of painful.

He repositions himself behind her; Rey can feel the warm weight of his shaft against her thigh and his lips press gentle against her neck. He trails his fingers feather-light up her sides, circles her nipples in mirrored motions before cupping her breasts in his hands. She gasps aloud and rocks insistently on Poe’s cock. She feels the flex of his forearms as he gropes at Finn, tugs him (and her) closer. It’s a little warm between them all, hot and heady and she pushes the sweat-damp curls back from Poe’s forehead to better see the way his face contorts. (He always wears his pleasure, little quirks of his eyebrow or watery eyes or lip biting. He’s no different now, holding her gaze fully and gasping with every out-of-sync rock of their hips, making pleased little hums when she squirms full-bodied against his chest.)

It’s not often that she gets this- it’s already been weeks, and even when they do have time for sex they try and make it quick out of necessity for rest. But she’s felt it, in herself and in them, they _miss_ each other and tonight is sleepy and slow and so tender. Finn is solid against her back, slowly rutting in the slick crevice of her thigh, just barely brushing against her lips and the place where Poe enters her. Poe’s arms are resting just above her hipbones, the muscles strained and flexing gorgeously as he pulls both her and their other lover against him. Pushing back is just as good as pushing forward, the hot, heavy feeling of a cock on her sensitive skin driving her wild. _It’s not often she gets this_.

Finn’s lips find her ear and he huffs out, “So good, Rey. So good for me, love you so much.” His hips buck a little between her thighs and she writhes, whines. “So beautiful, like this, any time, all the time.” His voice is soft and devout. Rey screws up her eyes and rolls her hips, moans loudly and opens her eyes again to see the way Poe is looking up at her, her hand still tangled in his hair, his brows quirked up, mouth open in a permanent heaving-gasp as he works his hips between her thighs. She blinks rapidly.

“I love you, _we_ love you, ours, so good, love you so much, _Rey_ ,” Finn is still gasping into her ear and _something. Breaks._

Rey shudders out a gasp and clenches her fingers in Poe’s hair. He hisses, twists his hips and she sobs, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes already. They fall down her face in hot little streams, dripping on Poe’s chest. A hiccup works its way out of her throat and she’s full on crying now, still squirming towards and away from pleasure. Poe’s face crumples in concern, at first, but she rocks her hips in little movements, moves her hand to cup his face and thumb at his lips. The tears keep coming, she doesn’t know how to stop it now that it’s started. She’s overwhelmed by all the sensation and emotion, Finn’s voice low and shaky against her skin. Poe’s breath is hitching, a soft little “Rey” slipping out and she moans brokenly through her tears.

Poe’s arms move from her sides, cupping her face and bringing her down to him. She hears Finn make a small, breathless noise, but he slips lower and kisses wet and open-mouthed down her spine as Poe sucks on her bottom lip. “Rey, Rey, Rey.” He keeps saying, lips sliding against hers wet and sinful. She’s still crying, can taste it in the press of their lips, can feel it alternately wet and sticky on her face. Poe slips his fingers into her hair and works out her messy sleep braid, tugs gently on her hair. She holds onto him, gasping and sobbing and hiccupping as Finn grips her hips behind them and Poe thrusts up into her in straining, off-tempo arches. Their breath is all coming fast and she’s so close, on the brink for so long that it’s only making her cry harder. She dips her face into Poe’s neck and he holds her close with his hand in her hair.

Rey listens as Poe comes apart right beside her ear. His hips stop, his cock twitching deep inside of her and he lets out a delicious, deep moan when he comes. Mindful of his sensitivity, she lets Finn pull her off and sighs brokenly though hiccupy-sobs, still crying but quieter now, calmer in her pleasure. Poe kisses her, come-drunk sloppy and _wet_. She’s so slick between her legs, thinks about how easy it must be for Finn to fuck her with Poe’s come easing the way, and she very nearly shrieks out her release when he pounds her increasingly harder in search of his own. She shakes against Poe’s chest, whimpering and sniffling as Finn finally bows back over her, pulls her hips up snug against his thighs and fills her to bursting. His voice sounds wrecked, teetering into silence at the end of his release.

He slides out of her a few moments later, and Poe pulls her up against him, thumbing away the wetness at the corner of her eyes. Finn kisses, in-between heavy breaths, up the curve of her back, settling against her shoulder. He huffs something soft and loving into her ear and she laughs a little, kisses the fond smile off Poe’s face. Between her and Poe’s chests, Finn’s hand finds their own, a tangle of fifteen fingers that’s nothing coordinated and everything loving. Rey falls asleep, sticky, sandwiched between the two of them, _loved_.


End file.
